warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-172.12.126.142-20140131061150/@comment-76.110.132.55-20140131211938
"Though, I HAD ALREADY STATED that I agreed with you that weapons are best for dealing damage. If you ask me, you're the one that has very little reading comprehension, since you can ignore what I said so well and still put that in. Hilarious, really." ''-Are you fucking retarded? ''Did you ignore the part where I showed just how terrible Venom's damage is compared to something else? "Tell me then, why would I bother wasting energy to add 200-600 dps (assuming you're maximizing strength, btw)? Why would I ever bother wasting 25 energy for Venom to increase my dps by roughly 0.4%, even if to a crowd of enemies?" Simply because IT CAN SPREAD. even though it is about that much dps, you're ignoring the fact that it's an endless spread, meaning that venom can surpass even her miasma, if used with the right weapon, if you pop all of the bubbles, and if you keep it consistant, I'll keep damaging your enemies until they die, and even then, the bubbles would have spread to a large group of enemies, already damaging the enemies that you haven't even bothered attacking yet, so even then, their porton of HP is already gone, and thus, partially prevents your need to waste ammo. Soon, that 25 energy venom can be equivilant to about 20+ of excalibur's slash dashes which would be precisely about 500+ Energy for bigger damage as well. If you ask me, that's pretty effective compared to most damage dealing 1st abilities." ''-NO WAIT, you still managed to read that and somehow think Venom is still worth using.'' You and everyone else seem to have this misconception that just because things are dying while Venom is in use, it's what's doing the majority of the damage. You people seem to forget that you, and a party of people, are all shooting things while Venom is out. You all seem unable to grasp that even though numerically speaking, Venom does awful damage even in those situations you stated, "Venom is greet skill u r dum." Even with your "trick," we'll say that 20 spores is reasonably the most you'll ever get on an a single enemy, given the nature of a spore leaving a single enemy to spread to others, and the fact that spores randomly travel to other surrounding enemies, of which there may be many more than a single spore pop will affect (if you don't understand that part, the 4 spores that come out when popped won't affect 10 enemies that are likely in range, it'll only affect 4... I'm explaining because given your countless hilarious failures to understand my very simple posts, both here and elsewhere, I am forced to assume that you are probably still taking 4th grade english classes). So 20 spores. maximized power strength puts that at 22.9 dps per spore. 20x22.9=458 dps. Now if you don't understand how hilariously terrible that is, consider this: a regular, unmodded Braton does 176 dps. With a maxed out Serration, that jumps up to 466.4 dps. Your amazing trick, in optimal conditions, is equivalent to someone continuously shooting a Braton with maxed Serration, AND NOTHING ELSE, at an enemy's torso. I want you to get the Braton (buy it if you don't have it, it's cheap), and set that up. I want you to go to a level 30 enemy and shoot them in the chest until they die. That is how fast, under optimal conditions that likely aren't met, your Venom is killing someone. Now take that Braton and aim for weakspots. Killing things much faster now, aren't you? ''That is the fundamental downfall of Venom. ''While you are wasting your time setting up a hilariously weak dot, you could have aimed for weakspots and killed any crowd much faster. Now think about how much faster that crowd would die if you had a real weapon... No, it isn't worth shit for spreading to multiple enemies with that terrible damage. At this point, I don't care if you cling to Venom. I have mathematecally proven why this skill is literally a waste of time that actually inhibits your performance. Unless you're playing in low levels, then yeah "Venom kill everthing so gud." Then I have wasted my time speaking with a complete noob. Anyone else reading this, use Venom if you want, I don't care. Just know that you're literally better off without it.